poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Case of Gula
has Started Master of Master: Mhm... ah... All: Master. Master of Master: Hm... oh... Gula: Um... Master? Laval: What's he doing? Master of Master: Oh, I see. Gula: If you're busy, we can always come back later. Master of Master: Sure. Oh! No, no, no, stay! Now, where-- Are here it is! He torn the page and give it to Gula Gula: What's this? Master of Master: Go on, read it. He and his pupils look at the Page and they look shock Shu: What the? Is that the... Gula: This is from the book of prophecies. But- Master of Master: Yep. It's a page that's not in any of your books. Happy: And what's written here is... Master of Master: Your role. You must find the traitor hidden among you, and stop them before it's too late. And in order to help you find the traitor-- Lann: That's it! That's why you have them all different roles, isn't it? If anyone deviates from the job they were given, they can easily conclude that they are the traitor. It's Cool! Master of Master: Way to steal my thunder, show-off! Lann: What? Master of Master: It's not fair. My plan supposed to blow your mind with it's grandeur. Your jaw should've hit the floor at my sheer genius! Lann: My bad. Gula: Was his Logic flawed? Master of Master: No, he's right. So, I guess now you've earned your time in the limelight. Even though, their is a traitor, act normal and keep focused. Trust no one but yourself and your pupils. Flashback has Ended Gula: Trust no one but myself and you guys. Laval: Ok, Gula. They left Next Day Gula saw Aced lying down Aced: Gula. Gula: Do you wanna know what my role is? The Books we were given are incomplete. There's a Lost Page. Aced: Lost page? Gula: On that page, it is written that there is a traitor. The master told me, to find and stop that person. summon his Keyblade Aced: I called you my "comrade." But never again, Gula. It doesn't matter to me, if you think I am the traitor and you want to strike me down. You knew there was a traitor, and you just watched silently as we fought each other, and I won't forgive you for that. Gula: You can barely stay on your feet! Just give up already! Aced: Don't you underestimate me! (They are fighting them, then Ava, her Pupils even Gula's Pupils are here and they stop Aced for hurting Gula) Laval: No! Don't do it! Ava: Please stop! (Aced is gonna attack them, but leave them alone) Aced: You too, Huh? (He left) Ava: Why? Why did it have to come to this? Happy: I don't know. (Meanwhile) (Aced saw Ira without his Pupils) Aced: Come to finish me off? Then make it quick. Ira: That's not what brought me here today. I wish to fulfill the role bestowed upon me, that's all. It isn't our place to try to change the events of the future: that is not our mission. We're here to make sure that light lives on. With only five lights, we can't afford to lose any. (He helped him up) Aced: You... Still count me as one of the five lights? Ira: Of course. Aced: Only you could be such a good guy after everything we've been through. But, hey, I guess that's one of the reasons I respect you so much. However, we still might only be four. I'm talking about Gula. He's using the knowledge of something called the Lost Page. He said that it contain events that are missing from all of our book's. He's using but to discover and apprehend whoever is the traitor, claim that's his role. But who knows what his real intention are? What I do know that I'll never forgive him for hiding the fact that he knew someone would betray us. That's the biggest betrayal of all. Ira: I'd like to believe that Gula was simply carrying out his role... Aced, I'll deal with this matter. Please keep it to yourself for now. Aced: Understood. Ira: I need to see that lost page. few days later Ava: Why did you tell Ira? Lucy: It had to be you because you were the only one who knew where we were hiding. Wendy: Didn't you think for a second that your actions could be making things worse than they already are? Invi: And why should that even bother you? Not only do you have your Unions but you're also gathered the finest Keyblade, Digimon, Digidestined and Warrior Wielders from other unions and you're training them in a secret location, aren't you. Levy: Yeah, it's because that's her role! Invi: I had no idea. I apologize. Carla: No, we shouldn't have snapped at you either. Invi: What did Ira want? Erza: We don't know exactly. He just asked us to give up Gula. His eyes... They were... Scary. I was worried he'd do something awful. I knew we couldn't tell him where Gula was. Then he turned around and walked away. Invi: I see. And Gula? How is he doing? Raynn: We don't know. He's gone. (Hours Later) (Chirithy appeared) Chirithy: Someone's coming! They're headed straight this way! Ava: Take care of him. (Ava, Laval, Shu and Happy saw Ira) All: Ira? Happy: Is something wrong? Ira: I know Gula's here. All: What? Ira: Tell me where his is. Shu: What will you do to him? Ira: None of your concern? (They stop him) All: Don't. Ira: What? Ava: We won't let you near him. Ira: So that's it... Alright, I'll go. (They went to see Gula and he look injured) Ava: Gula, what are you doing? Happy: You're hurt from Aced. Laval: You need to rest. Aced: I'm Fine. Something happen? Shu: Ira was here, he wanted Ava to give you up. Gula: I knew it. It's finally come to this. Lucy: Come to what? Gula: Everyone wants to know about the lost page. Erza: The lost page? Laval: Yeah. It's the page the Master gave Gula. It doesn't exist in any of your books. It contains the passage about an inevitable betrayal. Gula: It talks about "the one who bears the sigil." That's it. So, I don't know what to make of it to be honest. My role is to find out who it is. Me and Pupils suspected Aced and went to confront him. And look what happen. Ava: Why are you telling us, Gula? We have enough to think about keeping with the Master's teachings and my role. Gula: Always walking the straight and narrow. I'm a fool for basing my actions on what is written on that Lost Page. Everything in the passage is ambiguous at best. That's why I need to find out. Ava: But how? Gula: By asking the Master. Erza: But he's not here anymore, Gula. Gula: I'm going to summon Kingdom Hearts. All: What!? Gula: Then he'll have no choice, but to come back. Happy: I think it would be wrong to summon Kingdom Hearts, Gula. Ava: He's right, Gula. Summoning Kingdom Hearts is forbidden! Gula: That's exactly why! The only way to get him back is to break the rules! If things don't change the entire world is doomed! But, in order to go through with it? I'll need Lux. I don't have nearly enough! You always do the right thing. Help me with this. Ava: We're sorry. We know you want the Master to return, but you don't know how summoning Kingdom Hearts will affect the rest of the World. The Master... He forbid it for a reason. I'm afraid, we can't help you. Gula: I see. May your Hearts by your guiding key. left (Minute later) Ava: Gula's on a mission to collect Lux. Invi: Ah. That explain why Aced and Ira are as well. They're trying to maintain the balance. But, that isn't the balance we were expected to keep. If everyone's collecting Light solely for themselves. Keyblade, Digimon, Digidestined and Warrior Wielders will soon turn against one another, which will lead to... The Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior War. Ava: Then what's written in the book, all of it will happen... Invi: Light will expire. Ava: Invi. What are you going to do? Invi: I'll gather Lux, too. No matter what, the balance must be kept. Ava, you do the same. We must... Delay the inevitable. Ava: Right. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts